Love: an Unstoppable Thing
by TheDramaticAMC-B
Summary: How Rapunzel and her prince got together, their struggles and hardships. Not good at summaries please read. Rated T Just to be safe, the rating might change though.
1. Chapter 1

Just a warning this is my first story and its being written entirely on my phone, all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Disclaimer: I do not own into the woods or any of the other copyrighted things in this. If I did own it I would not be on tanfiction.

Rapunzel POV

**"Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" I heard his deep, smokey voice call up to me. I slowly lowered my hair down, and then I felt the tug of him grabbing and climbing up my hair. **

"Hello, my love," he said wrapping his sting arms around my waist.

"Hi," I say burying my head in his wide chest "I missed you very much." I said inhaling his musky, manly scent.

"I missed you too, my dear, we should never go this long without seeing each other, ever again" he says gripping me tighter.

"But my moth..." he pressed his lips to mine, effectively cutting me off. I kissed him back pouring all my love for him into the kiss, like it was the last one we would ever have, and it might be, with how my mother is. We pulled back just staring into each others eyes, and enjoying the warmth that our bodies being pressed together provided. Slowly he pulled back making me groan in protest, I wanted to hug just a bit longer, so I pulled him back closer than before and squeezed him tightly trying to memorize the feeling of his body pressed to mine.

"I love you," I breathed, releasing him from my strangle hold.

"I love you too, forever and always," he said. And that's when I heard it the telltale crunch of branches and leaves signifying that my mother is in the area.

"You have to hide! Quickly, please!" I whisper yelled pushing him into my wardrobe. Then I quickly ran to sit on my bed and started combing my 70 foot long hair.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" I heard the melodic voice of my mother yell.

"Yes mother!" I yelled back and slowly lowered my hair to her. I felt the tug of her climbing up. When she was finally in the tower, she looked me up and down seeming a bit puzzled

"Rapunzel, dear, why are you warring that dress?" she asked. I looked down and realized I was wearing one of my best dresses I blushed a deep red trying to think of an acceptable lie.

"I...I was just pretending that I was...er...getting married! Every girl wants to get married, including me, and seeing as I can't leave the tower I'm stuck to pretending that the broom is my groom." I darted across the room to where the broom was laying, I picked it up and started twirling around the room sometimes saying things in fake manly voice like "dear you look beautiful" or "I love calling you my wife" my mother looked at me like I was a loon for a second then shook her head and chuckled at my antics. The she headed towards the door to her room. She looked at me and i stopped twirling and looked back

"Sweetheart, Mommy has to go back into town to get more food,'I forgot a few things" I internally released a sigh of relief.

"Ok, mother I'll be here. I'm okay to stay on my own. You'll be back in a few days time right?" I asked hopeful

"Yes dear. You know the drill," she said, slightly annoyed. I felt happiness well up in the pit of my stomach, but I kept a stoic face as to not alert her to my elatedness.

"Well goodbye mother, have a safe trip, see you in few days," I said practically shoving her out the door.

"Goodbye dear!" she shouted as soon as I shut the door. I faced the door for a few seconds, trying to calm myself, I couldnt help but let out a small squeal of joy. I darted back across the room to the wardrobe. I pulled it open, and it was empty. I felt someone cover my eyes and just as I was about scream I heard a familiar voice in my ear.

"Suprised?" Evan said. I squealed and spun around. I hooked my arms around his neck and pulled his head down and crashed our lips together. Our lips moved in perfect sync, like a well rehearsed dance. We kept kissing as he led me backwards to my bed where he layed me down and we continued kissing, and well you know what happens next.

"That was amazing," I sighed as I rested my head on his chest, and he had his chin on top of my head and his arms wrapped tight around me. He kissed that top of my head and buried his nose in my hair.

"Run away with me," he mumbled into my hair. I didn't think I heard him correctly.

"What?" I asked sitting up quickly, gather ing the sheets so they covered my breasts, I'm self-conscious. "You can't be serious! I can't mother would kill me, I just can't I'm sorry. You...you need to leave. " I said without thinking. He quickly sat up.

"Fine! Then I will!" He said gathering his clothes that had been strewn across the room. "I thought you loved me enough to run away with me, so we could live happily ever after, but apparently not." He accentuated the not by pulling on his second boot and quickly standing up "You know Rapunzel, I thought you were the girl for me but apparently not," and with that he jumped out of the window landing softly on the grass.

"Evan! No! I do l..." my cries fell upon deaf ears as he rode away on his horse and I broke down. I fell to the floor sobbing. My chest was hurting, it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. And that's how it was for about the next month.

1 month later

It's been exactly 1 month, 4 days, 3 hours, 26 minutes and 12 seconds since I made the worst mistake of my life. I should have gone with him. God, I'm so stupid sometimes. Mother had been in and out of the tower frequently checking on me but she would always find me in the same position. Staring out the window with my legs tucked under me and my hands resting in my lap, I would change position to eat and sleep, but that's it. I haven't spoken since he left.

"Rapunzel, dear, are you going to speak today?" Said mothee. I just continued staring out the window.

"Please just tell me what's wrong! I only want to help you!" yelled.

"It's nothing mother." I replied my voice coarse from not using it in a month and from all the

"Oh Rapunzel!" she yelled engulfing me in a hug. "Sweetheart please tell me. What's. Wrong."

"I swear it's nothing. I'm alright." I replied emotionlessly.

"Alright. If you say so." she said sadly. And then she left me alone.

And that's it for this chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rapunzels POV**

After mother left I decided that I need to go out and find Evan. I stood from my position on the window sill, my muscles were sore from not using them for almost a month, but as soon as I stood up there was a sudden feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I was going to be sick. I leaned out the window and puked my guts out. That was weird, it was probably from standing up too fast. Well moving on I walked over to my wardrobe opened it and threw on a peasant dress.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair to me!" I heard a voice call. Maybe it's Evan! I rushed to the window.

"Is that you, my prince?" I called back, my hopes up.

"Uh, yes it is," said Evan, his voice was a bit different but maybe he had a cold, or something. Excited I lowered my hair to him. I felt a tug on my hair but then it stopped. I looked out my window and saw no one below. My heart shattered. I started sobbing sometimes mumbling "he's gone. He's really gone." then I shouted "I love you Evan, ease come back my prince!" that's when I heard a gasp I spun around, and I saw my mother standing there. I had forgotten to pull my hair up.

"What do you mean MY prince. Rapunzel. Did you let some boy into this tower?!" she yelled. I shook my head furiously. Still sobbing

"No!" I shouted.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU HAD A VISITOR!" she screamed I couldn't say anything so I just kept sobbing. "Why would you lie to me? I only wanted to protect you from the evils of the world. No one can love you more than I do. I WILL SHOW YOU THE WORLD IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW." At that moment she grabbed my hair and cut it all off.

"NO!" I screamed still sobbing. She then grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the tower.

That's it for this chapter I'm sorry it's so short but I'm actually writing this while I'm backstage for the performance of Into the Woods. Irony right?


End file.
